HTSAL
by ICARLYFAN100
Summary: Hi, I kinda deleted my other story, because it's just didn't played out. So I made this one instead and no it's not a slash or yaoi story its mianly a storng frinedship. Also again appologizing for my Carppy English.I made this one in South Park-ish Styl!


_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

__**The tension could be felt in the room the minute you walked inside it. First he let out a laud sight before heading for the door. He froze and began speaking.**

"**Is that all you wanted from me Cartman, because if you invited me over just to be fuckin dick and keep all quite then I guess I can go now right?" His hand was on the knob already just when the other spoke.**

"**Don't do it" His friend locked gaze with him, and they kept them locked for what felt like a century.**

"**You think killing yourself it's the answer and will free you from your problems dickhead, which in reality will just bring more." Cartman rolled his eyes as his friend stayed quite.**

"**You think what real pain is" The boy scoffed, which railed up the red head even more. **

"**Yes CARTMAN I THINK I KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS! HELL I'VE BEEN LIVING IT MY ENTAIRE LIFE! FUCK OFF AND DON'T TELL ME TO SUCK IT UP! BECAUSE I JUST HAVE ENOUGH! YES maybe-" His friend calmed down a bit as the tears threatened to fall down his bruised and pale skin. He continued…**

"**your mum is the biggest whore in our town, but…but I rather have the biggest slut for a mother then a heartless bitch as one." Cartman just stood there dumb fondly, for once not interrupting his friend.**

"**The-the bruises on my f-face and the scares on my legs and arms, How do you think I got them Obviously not by falling off my skateboard." He made sarcastic tone as he scanned his friends expression. He then scoffed.**

"**What you weren't actually buying that crap when I explained my cuts the other day." Cartman wanted to say something anything but was lost for words, couldn't find any to say so his friend continued.**

"**Cam on Cartman I didn't thought that you're so fucken oblivious like those two retards Stan and Kenny" He mention in their two other friends, and of course he didn't meant what he said, but his friends lately kept bugging him more and now the anger took over. The hot and all too familiar tears began to run down his pale and bruised up cheeks.**

"**I asked and begged for her to stop and you know what she did… SHE JUST LAUGHED AT ME! Saying how pathetic I am. I cried so many times in front of her and all those time she just told me to suck it up." He stopped to inhale a quick breath and went on.**

"**One time I asked her why am I even living, and she told me it's because God is Fucking with me that's why" He was now openly crying in front of his worst possible enemy but also in some twisted way a friend. The red head yet again locked his eyes with the oversized boy who was sitting on the couch. When he realized that this was a lost case, he headed for the doors once more but this time with nothing stopping him. **

"**Kahle I-" (Crash) The door swung with so much rage and Kyle was gone. **

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

__**Cartman watched from his window as the teen that was just here a few minutes ago hurried over to his home as the rain kept falling hitting of his window and tapping. He felt so lost for words and that was a new feeling, because he never was lost for words no not Cartman obviously not him, but today when Kyle told of the pain he swallows every day the punches he gets served to every day and from who his fucking MOTHER that suppose to be the opposite. That suppose to love him cherish him and tuck him in bed just like his mum. She was suppose to be just like his Mother just like Stan's Mother ! Fuck why didn't Kyle told him that before he would've been more than happy to make Sheila into a Chilly and feed her to some stray famished cats. The Anger was boiling inside him and soon turned into that unpleasant concerned feeling for Kyle's well being. **


End file.
